


Reunited

by KaytheGay



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Inej kinda ran away with the circus, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheGay/pseuds/KaytheGay
Summary: Inej's legs were so sore. But she didn't care when she saw Nina down the street.





	Reunited

Inej said her final goodbyes to her fellow acrobats, stunt men, jugglers, clowns, and other circus members, walking away from the train station. As she made her way down the familiar street, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. There was a text from Nina, saying she was near the train station. Inej headed toward the road  she was on.

_God,_ her legs were  _so sore._

Inej had been touring with the circus for almost two entire years now. She'd walked the tight rope for as long as she could remember, not to mention trapeze. She was  _so_ ready for a break.

Inej also hadn't seen Nina for almost two years. She caught her eye in two performances that were close enough for her to attend, but she never got to talk to her. She was really tired, but it was hard to not be excited to see her girlfriend after so long.

Inej heard her name shouted from the right. She turned her head to see Nina, running towards her.

Nina. She was smiling, tears in her eyes. She was exactly like Inej remembered her. Exactly like all the photos, and memories she held with her.

Inej didn't care about how painful it was to sprint at Nina. She felt tears well up in her eyes as they got closer.

"Inej!" Nina was right in front of her now, arms open wide. Inej leapt into her arms, the force nearly knocking Nina off her feet. She spun around, holding Inej up in the air.

They stood there in a tight embrace for a while, and Inej muttered,

"I missed you so much."

They pulled away for a second, the Inej went up on her toes as Nina pulled her into a kiss. She didn't want to ever let her go.

After long embraces, they finally stepped back, still holding hands.

"I saw two of your shows, it was so amazing!" Nina said, wiping tears away.

"I saw you in the audience!" Inej replied.

"I was on the edge of my seat the whole time it was so terrifying...ly beautiful!" Inej laughed.

"You have to tell me everything I missed." Inej held Nina's hand as they walked back towards their house, telling stories.

It may have been cold, and kind of secluded, but they were just so happy to be back together again that nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had a deja vu in the middle of writing this  
> So yeah, a little short and sweet Ninej fic because I just had to.  
> I wrote this while listening to Some Nights - Intro by fun. (the band is literally called fun.)


End file.
